Role Reversal
by RainbowFizzyPops
Summary: /Some things just can't be explained or changed./ Puppyshipping(ish). One-shot.
1. Kaiba

_Honestly, I don't like puppyshipping too much, but I know a lot of my readers do, so I wrote a thing. Even though I don't really ship it, it's really fun to write them clashing with each other. I tried to keep them as in-character as I could, so...*shrug* It was difficult, but I think I succeeded. Enjoy, guys._

* * *

"Hey, Kaiba…"

Jounouchi is my rival.

"I was wondering…"

And my lover.

"Does it feel good when you enter me?"

And sometimes he takes me completely by surprise.

"Well…yeah. Of course it does, stupid." I remark, not even glancing up at him from my work. Really, the things he says sometimes. No matter how long or how well I end up knowing him, he still is able to come up with things I never expect him to say or do. Like now. He's a complete idiot. And he only proves his dim-wit by asking me such an outrageous question. After all, if it didn't feel good, I wouldn't lower myself so much as to actually have sex with him, would I?

He kept silent, not bothering to explain his sudden interest. Curiosity started to flare in me, so I let out a long, worn sigh. Setting my pen down, I looked up to see him on the couch in my corporate office; his torso hanging over the arm, eyes peering at me upside down. What a fucking dork. Who the hell sits like that? Wasn't blood pooling in his head?

"Why?" I finally asked, getting irritated when I saw that he showed no signs of responding (but that is what he wanted, of course. I'm was sure he lived to piss me off.) "Is it that you want to try it for once?"

Jounouchi looked away from me, his face darkening a little. My jaw almost fell open. Oh…Well, I guess that wasn't so shocking. After all, he was a virgin in _that_ sense (no matter how he tried to pretend otherwise.) So of course he's bound to be interested. It was perfectly normal. I understood completely, but…the thought of Jounouchi holding someone else… I didn't really want to think about that.

But it's not like I can keep him from doing what he wants. We weren't in a relationship – were we? I mean, we didn't particularly like each other or anything, but we do end up having sex. A lot. I don't know what that makes us. Sex-friends? But we're not even friends. Like I'd really want to be part of the nerd-herd anyway. Plus, he annoys the shit out of me, and I know he's not so fond of me, either. So why were we fucking, again? Because it felt good. Hate sex, then? No, I didn't full on hate Jou, but…

Once. It's all right if he does it with someone else just once. Just this one time.

"I understand." I said, leaning back in my chair. He looked back to me, frowning.

"Wha—"

"As much as I don't really want to, I'll introduce you to some trustworthy people."

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ there, rich boy." Jou said, sitting up and turning to stare at me. "Back up a second. What are you sayin'?"

"Well…you want to try having sex with a woman or something, right?"

_"Try to ha—?!"_ Jou started heatedly. He stood up quickly, his eyebrows coming together; looking flustered and angry all at once. "_No!_ What the hell, man?! I just meant that I wanted to try topping you! What the fuck were ya thinkin' about me doin'?! You _want_ me to have an affair?! Sex is that kind of thing you do with someone you won't regret, not some random—I mean, if you put some big-breasted girl in front of me…well, okay, I could probably do it, but _still—!_ I mean; there's not much point in that is there? It has to be you, dumbass!"

"You…want to…?" I also got to my feet, splaying my hands flat on my desk. "You want to stick it in me?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Like hell, you bastard!" I shouted. "Why on earth would I let a mutt like you climb on top of me?!"

"Because it's fair play! You always stick it in my ass! I want a turn!"

"Not on me, you're not!"

"You're such a fucking pussy!" Jou yelled.

"You're just angry because I won't be _your_ pussy!"

"Damn straight I am!" Jou flipped his middle finger to me before turning on his heel, walking to the door. "See if I let you screw me again, fucker!" Then he was gone, the door slamming shut behind him. I kicked my chair, letting it fall to the floor with a loud clatter.

See what I mean? He was beyond irritating! I couldn;t stnad being around him for too long. It's like his stupidity rots my own brain cells. He said he'd never have sex with me again, but I didn't worry. I knew he'd be back. That was just how we worked. No matter how angry we were or how much we disliked each other, we always ended up clashing back together. Driven by the need to feel good again. I wasn't worried about it one single bit.

But, god; his accent really stood out when he was angry. It was so sexy.


	2. Jounouchi

Something was off here...

"Hey, Kaiba." I called, watching his upside-down face as he worked. "I was wondering: does it feel good when you stick it in me?" The left side of Kaiba's face suddenly twitched, a telltale sign that I've caught him by surprise (even though he likes to pretend I never do because he's an ass like that.)

"Well...yeah. Of course it does, stupid." He said as if I was so extremely basic, and I knew that deep down he honestly believed I was. He didn't even grace me with his full attention; he kept writing god-knows what. He always worked too much. He was such a nerd.

As for why I had asked; it's not that I wanted to make Kaiba go all _"Ah~!"_ or anything. In fact, I think I would hate to hear such noises come from him. I made sounds like that during sex, sometimes (and he seemed to like it when I did), but I'd probably be disgusted to hear the same from him. I wondered if a guy like Kaiba even _could_ make that kind of noise...?

Ah, shit, now I wanted to purposely try and make him do it. It'd probably be fun to torment him until he cracked.

"Why?" He asked after a long moment of silence, finally doing me the greatest honor of placing his pen down and actually looking at me - though he sighed as if I were causing him the biggest burden in doing so. His features became annoyed as his eyes found my face - probably because I was hanging over the side of his expensive couch. I could practically feel him calling me a dork in his mind.

Boo-hoo, Kaiba. Cry me a river. It takes one to know one, anyway.

"Is it that you want to try it for once?" Kaiba guessed, and I felt my cheeks heat up a little bit, shocked that he guessed the reason so quickly. I was thinking he'd just answer me, let it drop, and keep working; I didn't know it'd catch his attention. After all, we usually either ignored or fought with each other until the time where we had sex came.

Not that we were in a relationship or anything like that. I mean, we were kind of - maybe? - but I didn't see much romance in it. Actually, there was next to none romantic feelings involved at all. Just lust. It's not that I hated Kaiba, not completely - I even respected him just the tinniest bit. But his personality was far too irritating for me to be around him more than I already was – and I was very sure he'd say the same about me. I don't even remember how we started this..._arrangement_ we had. One minute we're yelling and throwing insults, and the next he's thrusting his naked body against mine.

"I understand." Kaiba said, and I looked at him again, frowning. What was there to really understand? I was about to ask him, but he continued: "As much as I don't really want to, I'll introduce you to some trustworthy people."

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ there, rich boy." I remarked. I sat up and turned to him, confused. "Back up a second. What are you sayin'?"

"Well..." He looked uncomfortable. "You want to try having sex with a woman or something, right?"

_"Try to ha—?!"_ I repeated, shocked. Is _that_ what he had concluded? Wasn't he supposed to be some kind of genius or something? Yeah, _right!_ He was a moron! I stood up, angry that he'd even think I'd be able to do that. "_No!_ What the hell, man?! I just meant that I wanted to try topping you!" I shook my head. "What the fuck were ya thinkin' about me doin'?!" What was he making me confess, here? "You _want_ me to have an affair? Sex is that kind of thing you do with someone you won't regret, not some random—I mean, if you put some big-breasted girl in front of me…well, okay, I could probably do it, _but still—!_ I mean; there's not much point in that is there? It has to be you, dumbass!" I can't believe he was making me say this out loud. Was he doing it on purpose? I thought we had some kind of mutual understanding or something. Where the hell did he get such a horrible misconception?

"You...want to..." Kaiba's face went pale. He stood as well, leaning over his desk. "You want to stick it in me?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Like hell, you bastard!" He yelled. "Why on earth would I let a mutt like you climb on top of me?!"

"Because it's fair play!" I snapped. This was exactly why Kaiba and I had nothing more but sex between us. "You always stick it in my ass! I want a turn!"

"Not on me, you're not!"

He was a stupid, stubborn asshole. "You're such a fucking pussy!"

"You're just angry because I won't be _your_ pussy!"

"Damn straight I am!" I was so pissed at him. I couldn't look at his goddamn face anymore. I may end up murdering him. I flicked him the bird and turned my back to him. "See if I let you screw me again, fucker!"

I made sure to slam his door as I left, knowing he'd hate it. Storming down the hall, I let out a string of profanities toward him, shocking the workers I passed. I could care less what they thought. But, above everything, I didn't worry that this was the end. He'd come back. This is just how we were. Angry and fighting one day, wild barebacking the next. No, I didn't bother worrying one little bit.

...Did his eyes always burn like that when he was mad? I felt a thrill race right down my spine.

* * *

_Please review~_


End file.
